Fernando Martínez
Fernando Martínez es un locutor de la saga Grand Theft Auto fue expresado por Frank Chavez, aparece en GTA III, GTA: VC, GTA: SA, GTA: VCS, GTA: TBOGT Y GTA V. Cronologicamente aparece en : Trayectoria Vice City Stories En 1984 hace pequeñas apariciones en la estacion Emotion 98.3 ya que en esa época era el reportero de dicha radio. El DJ de ese entonces era Lionel Makepeace. Vice City En 1986 Martínez logra ser el DJ de Emotion 98.3, se caracteriza por hablar sobre tecnicas para caer en el amor y por hablar de sexualidad desenfrenadamente se considera un exagerado estereotipo de amante latino, Martínez cree que tiene un don con las damas. San Andreas Fernando Martínez fue obligado a dejar Vice City por lo que decide mudarse a San Andreas, ahi consiguio un puesto en la radio WCTR como anfitrión del programa llamado Lonely Hearts. GTA III En 2001 Fernando llega a Liberty City y de nuevo trabaja en una radio de chat, Chatterbox FM, esta vez crea su programa llamado "Fernando nuevos comienzos" en el cual intenta ayudar a salvar los matrimonios. GTA: TBOGT Fernando regresa en el 2008 como DJ en Vice City FM, para volver a escuchar esos clásicos de los años 80'. GTA V En esta entrega regresa, teniendo un programa propio en la radio WCTR: The Fernando Show. Además, su nombre aparece en una estrella en el paseo de la fama de Vinewood. Canciones Emotion 98.3, GTA: Vice City * Foreigner - Waiting For A Girl Like You * Kate Bush - Wow * Squeeze - Tempted * REO Speedwagon - Keep On Loving You * Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died In Your Arms * Roxy Music - More Than This * Toto - Africa * Mr. Mister - Broken Wings * John Waite - Missing You * Jan Hammer - Crockett's Theme * Night Ranger - Sister Christian * Luther Vandross - Never Too Much Emotion 98.3, GTA: Vice City Stories *The Motels - Only the Lonely *10cc - I'm Not in Love *Quarterflash - Harden My Heart *Toto - Make Believe *Elkie Brooks - Fool If You Think It's Over *The Assembly - Never Never *The Passions - I'm In Love With A German Film Star *Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is *Pat Benatar - We Belong *The Pretenders - Private Life *Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight *Roxy Music - Avalon *Eddie Money - Baby Hold On *Rainbow - Stone Cold *Giuffria - Call To The Heart *Art of Noise - Moments In Love *Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You Canciones en Vice City FM, GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Hall & Oates - "Maneater" *Prefab Sprout - "When Love Breaks Down" *Texas - "I Don't Want A Lover *'Til Tuesday - "Voices Carry" *Scritti Politti - "Wood Beez (Pray Like Aretha Franklin)" *Jeffrey Osborne - "Stay With Me Tonight" *Swingout Sister - "Breakout" *Roachford - "Cuddly Toy" *John Farnham - "You're The Voice" *Womack & Womack - "Teardrops" *Coldcut Feat. Lisa Stansfield - "People Hold On" *Mai Tai - "History" *Terence Trent D'Arby - "Wishing Well" *T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" *Robbie Nevil - "C'est La Vie *Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everthing)" *Roxette - "The Look" *Marillion - "Kayleigh" *Re-Flex - "The Politics of Dancing" *Five star - "Find the Time" *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" *Curiosity Killed the Cat - "Misfit" *Neneh Cherry - "Buffalo Stance" *Narada Michael Walden - "Divine Emotions" *Hue & Cry - "Labour Of Love" *Level 42 - "Something About You" *Boy meets Girl - "Waiting For A Star To Fall" *Wet Wet Wet - "Wishing I Was Lucky" Curiosidades *Es el segundo DJ con más apariciones, el primero es Lazlow. *Al parecer le fue infiel a su esposa, ya que después de terminar Africa menciona que le rogó a su esposa para que no lo dejara, ya que encontró a Fernando teniendo sexo oral con una mujer, pero el dice que "una serpiente lo mordió y la mujer se ofreció para sacarle el veneno". FernandoMartinezEstrellaGTAV.png|La estrella de Fernando. pt:Fernando Martinez Categoría:DJs Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Personajes que cruzan universos